Comin' Home Baby
"Comin' Home Baby" is a song originally written as an instrumental by Ben Tucker and first recorded by the Dave Bailey Quintet in 1961. Bob Dorough then added lyrics, and Herbie Mann recorded that version. The vocal version became a US Top 40 hit for American jazz singer Mel Tormé in 1962, and the song has since been covered numerous times. Original instrumental recordings The tune was first recorded by the Dave Bailey Quintet on 6 October 1961, and issued on 2 Feet in the Gutter. It was composed by Dave Bailey's bassist, Ben Tucker. The original musicians were Frank Haynes (tenor saxophone), Bill Hardman (trumpet), Billy Gardner (piano), Ben Tucker (bass), and Dave Bailey (drums). The tune was then recorded six weeks later by Herbie Mann, live at the Village Gate, with Tucker again on bass. Mann's recording, produced by Nesuhi Ertegun and released by Atlantic Records in 1962, became popular and drew wider attention to the tune.[http://www.allmusic.com/album/at-the-village-gate-mw0000188335 Herbie Mann, At the Village Gate, Allmusic.com]. Retrieved 19 February 2014 Mel Tormé Tucker then persuaded his friend, lyricist Bob Dorough (later of Schoolhouse Rock! fame), to write a lyric for the tune, and producer Nesuhi Ertegun persuaded singer Mel Tormé, who had recently joined the Atlantic label, to record it. Tormé was initially reluctant to record the song, and later wrote that: "It was a minor-key blues tune with trite repetitious lyrics and an 'answer' pattern to be sung by the Cookies, a girl trio that had once worked for Ray Charles".Bob Dorough, "Comin' Home Baby", at Jazz.com. Retrieved 19 February 2014 The recording took place in New York City on 13 September 1962.[http://www.meltorme.com/MelTormeDiscographyPart01.pdf George Hulme, Mel Tormé: a discography, p.2.44]. Retrieved 19 February 2014 Despite Tormé's reservations, his version of the song, with an arrangement by Claus Ogerman, rose to no.36 on the Billboard pop chart in November 1962, becoming his biggest hit since the early 1950s; it reached no.13 on the UK singles chart. It was also the title track of his album Comin' Home Baby! (with added exclamation mark).[http://www.allmusic.com/album/comin-home-baby%21-mw0000769411 Comin' Home Baby! at Allmusic.com]. Retrieved 19 February 2014 Tormé's recording was nominated as Best Male Solo Vocal Performance and Best Rhythm and Blues Performance at the 1963 Grammy Awards.Grammy awards 1963. Retrieved 19 February 2014 Later recordings The song has been covered numerous times including versions by Quincy Jones, Danny Gatton, Hank Jones, David Sanborn, The Kingsmen and Sergio Mendes, and was musically quoted by The Spencer Davis Group on their 1967 single "I'm A Man". Michael Bublé "Comin' Home Baby" was recorded by Canadian crooner Michael Bublé, and released as the fifth and final single from his third studio album, Call Me Irresponsible. The single was released on April 25, 2008, exclusively in Germany. It features vocals from the Grammy Award-winning vocal harmony group Boyz II Men. No video was filmed for the song, and there was little to no promotion, causing the release to not appear in any major charts worldwide, with the exception of Germany, where the song peaked at #17. The digital download package, which was first made available for download on 7digital.com, features a new remix of the track from Frank Popp. A physical version of the single was also made available in Germany. Track listing * German CD single # "Comin' Home Baby" (Frank Popp Remix) - 3:09 # "Comin' Home Baby" (Album Version) - 3:27 Chart performance References External links * Category:1961 songs Category:1962 singles Category:2008 singles Category:Mel Tormé songs Category:Michael Bublé songs Category:Boyz II Men songs Category:143 Records singles Category:Reprise Records singles